


The Bouquet Toss

by Melusine11



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating forever prompt, F/M, Fluff, Just some straight up fluff, Oneshot, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Prompt: “we’ve been dating forever, and you just caught the bouquet at our friend’s wedding” Everlark





	The Bouquet Toss

I sat at our table sipping my glass of champagne as the bride and groom worked their way around the room greeting their guests.

“I didn’t know Gale could clean up so well.” Peeta muttered, passing me the basket of rolls.

“I think we’re all a little surprised.” I grinned, stealing two fluffy white bread rolls before surrendering the basket to Prim.

“Be nice!” She sang while giving us both a glare.

“What are you going to do about it?” I teased as Peeta chuckled.

“Make sure you get called up for the bouquet toss.” I glared at her, but she continued on, “I think you’re due, you’ve only managed to skip what, the last 5 tosses of the weddings you’ve been to? It won’t be the end of the world to stand up there. Do it for Madge.”

“No, I’m already wearing this stupid dress and these ridiculous shoes, not to mention the hair and makeup.”

Prim huffed while Peeta laughed. I bit into the first roll with a snarl at them both.

Dinner quickly got underway along with toasts, I only felt mildly bad about already drinking some of my champagne, luckily there was a bottle on the table for refills. Peeta winked at me as he refilled my glass, I raised my glass to him.

I was just opening my mouth to tell him again how handsome he looked when the clapping and first few beats of ‘Single Ladies’ began to play. Prim clapped on my other side and jumped up from her chair, booking it to the dance floor.

“Look at them,” I sighed. “What a bunch of losers.”

“I always thought that looked fun, way better than catching that tiny scrap of fabric” Peeta said with a shrug.

“Well, you always were the romantic in this relationship.” My eyes narrowed as I watched Prim march up beside Madge and start talking. My stomach dropped when I saw them both turn to look at me.

“In the seven years we’ve been together I’ve never heard you complain.”

I turned to Peeta, leaning in to give him a kiss. “That’s because I secretly like when you bring me flowers or chocolates or bake me cookies and cheese buns”

“I knew it” he grinned, nuzzling behind my ear.

I jumped when the DJ called my name. “They’re both in so much trouble” I growled, making Peeta laugh.

“I’ll go up if you do, and you can threaten violence on Madge when she gets back from her honeymoon, okay? Besides, you know how these things go, they’re all going to dive for it, all you need to do is stand there. Although, I am starting to wonder if there would be something so bad with marrying me.”

“Peeta,” I sighed, ignoring everyone now calling my name, “you know I love you, we don’t need some piece of paper, besides aren’t we super close to a common-law marriage?”

Peeta rolled his eyes. “You better get up there before a riot starts.”

“Fine, fine. How about, if I somehow manage to catch it, I’ll reconsider.” I said as I stood and downed the rest of my champagne, earning cheers from the assembled ladies and a whistle that I knew came from Gale.

“That’s all I ask” Peeta answered, but I didn’t like the look in his eye or the way he was smiling.

I stalked to the dance floor and stopped on the outer edge of the group.

“Katniss,” Madge frowned at me, I huffed but took a few side steps closer to the main group and she smiled. “That’s better.”

The DJ started the song again as Madge gave me a wink and turned around. I sensed more than saw as the rest of the group stepped away from me. Madge sent the bouquet flying, arcing over her head and straight towards me. I waited for someone to dive in front of me. Glimmer, where was she? Or Delly? She wouldn’t shut up about dying from waiting for Thresh to propose.

But no one came and the scent of fresh roses assaulted my nose as the bouquet hit me square in the face. My hands came up out of instinct and I stared at the bouquet in shock as cheers erupted around me and Prim gripped my shoulders and started jumping up and down.

I looked from her to the bride who winked at me as Gale came bounding up to take her in his arms. The grin he gave me was all I needed to see. I had been set up. Those archery lessons Madge had begged me for weren’t for blowing off steam. They were for target practice.

I didn’t even feel Prim usher me off to the side or hear the DJ call for the men.

“How long has this been planned? What did you even say to Madge?”

“Oh gosh, I don’t know. Since they actually started planning? They weren’t even going to do this, but Peeta talked them into it.”

I had to laugh. “Of course he did.”

“And I told Madge I couldn’t wait to see your face when you realized you caught the bouquet.”

“You’re all dead to me.”

Prim laughed as Peeta caught the garter when Gale shot it right at him. “We all love you too.”

I let her lead me to the chair, Peeta grinning impishly at me as I sank down.

“You owe me cheese buns for life, and lamb stew and all the hot chocolate I want, when I want it. No matter how hot it is outside.” I told him as he slipped the garter over my shoe, waiting for the music to start. I choked on a laugh as the opening strains for 'Let’s Get It On’ filled the reception hall. Gale let out a whoop. Peeta gave me a wink, his smile turning feral as his fingers trailed up my leg.

“Whatever you want.” He conceded.

“And please, please don’t make it a huge dramatic surprise, like in a restaurant or in front of all of my friends and family.”

“No fuss, I promise. How does tomorrow sound?”

“Sound for what?”

“A proposal?”

I laughed, not even embarrassed about how far up my leg his hands were in front of 260 people.

“It sounds great.” My lips trembled as tears filled my eyes.

“Oh my God Katniss, you can’t cry yet. I haven’t even asked.”

I pressed my unoccupied foot against his chest and pushed him away, his fingers brushed my skin the whole way back down my leg.

“You’re insufferable.” I muttered even as everyone cheered for his progress. I took a deep breath as he stood up and pulled me close.

“I guess we’re next.” He murmured into my hair.

“You haven’t asked yet and I haven’t said yes yet.” I reminded him.

He laughed, one of his deep belly laughs that I loved so much. “Who’s insufferable now?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this last October, after not writing anything for over a year and a half, and I kind of forgot about it, then just found it again today, so I'm posting it here.
> 
> There was a list of wedding themed prompts (I'm pretty sure) that went around Tumblr, and I could not get this little fic out of my head. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.


End file.
